


Take me back to the night we met

by LusciousDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Really short angsty one shot
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 12





	Take me back to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a really short angsty one shot. Hope you like it!

Reminiscing. That night. The first night he felt alive, felt something. Even though he had stabbed castiel, those blue eyes captured him. They made him think, wonder. The possibilities, the things he could do high on that feeling. 

He stared at his feet, felt the salty tears falling down his face, to the floor. He remembered the first time they danced together. Late at night in an old motel room, stepping on eachothers feet. That night, he figured out that him and the angel alike were both terrible dancers. 

Everywhere he looked, the ghost of castiel haunted him. From lights to bedsheets, everything made a flood of memories come back to him. Good and bad. He had cried and cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. It was almost as if his body had run out of water, no more tears to cry. So, there he sat on this bed in a strange motel room, feeling nothing but empty. That statement is ironic, isn’t it? He was completely alone. As he sat there doing nothing but staring at the floor, he thought one thing. 

Just please, take me back to the night we met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D More coming soon.


End file.
